


drabble dump 006

by highboys (orphan_account)



Series: drabble dumps [6]
Category: Kimi to Boku
Genre: 4 Things, Bisexuality, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multiple Selves, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lists, lists, lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble dump 006

**Fandom:** Kimi to Boku

 

**4 things Shun never told Yuuta**

(set, vaguely, [here](http://chaise%20lounge.livejournal.com/13070.html#cutid1).)

001\. To the five year old boy: When I grow up, I want to marry you.

002\. To the fourteen year old boy: I still want to marry you.

003\. To the seventeen year old boy: Don't go places I can't follow.

004\. To the twenty-five year old man: Nothing. Nothing else.

(It's hard to be unfaithful when you're happy with your life.)

 

 

**4 things Kaname always told Yuuki**

001\. Lazy ass.

002\. Why are you such a jackass?

003\. I'm _never_ drinking with you again.

004\. W-what? Are you an idiot? _We're not dating_. (cue stabbing at the expensive kobe beef with the nearest cutlery)

and 1, only once: You're not your brother. It doesn't mean I like you less.

Rinse and repeat.

 

 

**4 things Chizuru took a long time to get used to**

001\. Kaname _in a suit_. Never mind that he'd pictured it way back in high school -- the reality doesn't hit him as hard as it does with Kaname actually acting his age, for once.

002\. The messy breakups Yuuta suddenly has with his most important people, and the subsequent illicit affair he develops with Kaname. Alright, so maybe that's a bit of a stretch, but Chizuru knows a divorce when he sees it.

003\. Yuuki living the dream, _god damn it_.

004\. Shun, _with twins_. Seriously? Chizuru never asks. Shun never tells.

and 1 more, for the road: Masaki, pressing her fingers against his cheek, whispering _you're an idiot_ without any heat, only with affection.

 

**Future fic wherein they really got married!**

... featuring wedding planner!Kaname, best man!Yuuki, maid of honor!Fuyuki, caterer!Chizuru and pregnant!Masaki.

 

In retrospect, Yuuta should probably hire a wedding planner rather than to rely on the generosity of his friends. Kaname had, in an earlier fit of sentimentality over the ending days of what Chizuru liked to call as their "epic bromance", outright offered his services. Admittedly, he was an excellent micromanager even in his stint as student council president. In fact, he was a _little_ too good at it.

Kaname was a man obsessed.

"WHAT IS THIS," boomed Kaname from his perch atop the staircase. Even in the sanctity of the kitchen, Kaname could be heard clearly. His voice, for the past few weeks, had been in a constant state of capslocking that it was a wonder the seiyuu agencies hadn't come recruiting yet. (Yuuki, in a fit of sadism, had overshared about how it was nothing compared to when Kaname was doing more pleasurable things. Yuuta tried to bleach his brain with thoughts of Shun afterwards, but having to see Kaname every day of his life kind of ruined that effect. He couldn't look him in the eye anymore, oh god.)

Chizuru muttered an aborted curse under his breath, rolling his eyes even as he was elbow-deep into his latest confection -- tarts, because Chizuru was funny like that and liked to hint about his friends' not-so-great sides. The preparations hadn't been so good to him either.

"What is it, princess?" Chizuru yelled back, waving his arms around and nearly smacking against Yuuta's chest. Shun hadn't fared better and had gotten a dollop of cream on his hair in the process.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ ," Kaname hissed as he strode through the entryway in all his professional glory, Yuuki trailing behind and rolling his eyes. " _You_ ," said Kaname, pointing at Shun, " _talk to your god damn brother_."

Yuuta was a little disappointed when Shun turned on the tap and washed out the cream on his hair. "What's wrong with Fuyuki now?" Yuuta asked, clearing his throat and averting his eyes in an effort to tame his thoughts.

"He was flirting with the concierge and asking her to reschedule the reception," Yuuki supplied, leaning over Chizuru's eclairs despite Chizuru's squawk.

"Is he angry about being the maid of honor?" Shun said, nervously. "Because I swear we drew lots on what to call that one."

"I think he's a little nervous about the wedding night," said Yuuki, lightly, giving Yuuta a _look_ that never bode well for any of them.

"Little bro _does_ realize you're hardly a virgin, right?" Chizuru said, squinting at Shun.

Shun fidgeted, a little. "Um."

Yuuta stared.

"I may have given him the wrong impression," Shun finally confessed, pressing his palms together contritely.

"Ah," said Yuuki. "No wonder you insisted on wearing white."

"He's my brother," said Shun, miserably. "I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

Yuuta stared some more.

"I," Yuuta faltered mid-sentence, unsure of how to phrase the rest without being doomed to eternal cockblocking.

"Hahaha," said Chizuru, "look at the bright side! Fuyuki fucking everything up isn't the worst thing that could happen right now."

"WHAT," said Kaname, dangerously.

"Uh," said Chizuru, "Masaki-chan _might_ have gotten her hands on that lemon meringue thing I was working on last night?"

"THE CAKE," Kaname moaned into his hands. "I swear your wife married you for her sweet tooth. You know what your unborn child will be faced with? _Diabetes_. I HATE YOU."

Yuuki, not so discreetly, comforted him by copping a feel. Either Kaname was too busy wallowing in his self-pity or he's gotten very good at pretending not to notice a lot of things Yuuki does with his hands. The whole scenario would have been very disconcerting if Shun didn't press closer to brush his lips against Yuuta's cheek.

"It'll be okay," said Shun, ever the voice of reason. "And I hope you know that I love you very much even if my brother is trying to ruin our honeymoon plans."

"No," said Yuuta, lowering his head to meet him in a slow kiss, "it's already perfect."

 

**3 times Kaname thought he was straight (and one time he realized he was completely flexible)**

 

 

**1\. Kaori-sensei**

His mother thought that it was cute, the way he rambled on and on about how awesome his kindergarten teacher was.

"I'm a little hurt that I've been replaced," his mother tells Shun's older sister as they wait for the boys to pull on their shoes, "but she really is a good teacher, isn't she?"

Immediately, his mind translated it as mother-speak for giving him her blessing to pursue this epic romance with Kaori-sensei. They'd get married and she'd feed him extra cake and pastries and he'd protect her from the vile clutches of other children and that annoying high schooler that passed by once in a while! It would be _incredible_ and totally deserving of the Saturday 10 AM slot on TV.

Yeah, Kaori-sensei ruined girls for him _forever_.

**2\. Shizuna-neesan**

Hisako's sister was less awesome than Kaori-sensei, but she was still really pretty and really nice and she didn't get turned off by Kaname's (infrequent) blustering and incoherence.

Best of all, she was _nothing_ like Hisako.

**3\. Hisako**

"You're such an idiot," sighed Hisako as Kaname mooned after Shizuna (yet again). "I bet you've never even kissed a girl in your life."

Kaname quailed and Kaname squawked, but when Hisako offered, he didn't refuse.

**4\. Yuuki**

Yuuki was the most irritating thing that ever walked the earth. He was a slob, a procrastinator, a degenerate that preyed on the hopes and dreams of young boys everywhere and stuck a hand down their pants at the most inappropriate and inopportune moments. (Kaname will never enter the second floor bathroom for the rest of his high school life without turning three different shades of red.)

Mostly, Yuuki was all kinds of infuriating and --

" _Holy shit_ , do that again," said Kaname, breathless, and Yuuki, not-quite smirking, complied.

 

**Prompt: Shun wakes up to find three Yuutas: the real one, the clingy, needy one, and the more manipulative, devilish one.**

 

Shun woke up to Yuuta's hand palming his crotch. He squirmed against the curious fingertips and gasped at the slightest friction of his threadbare shorts against his skin, and Yuuta's answering chuckle would have been met with a flustered glare if he didn't choose to kiss him at that moment. Another hand slid past his hipbone and down his thigh, massaging the bare skin it could reach with each downward tugging of Shun's boxer shorts.

"That's nice," said Shun, barely inches away from Yuuta's mouth, "can you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Came Yuuta's disembodied voice, from somewhere down the hallway. "Shun, are you in there with someone?"

"Huh?" Shun shot the Yuuta in front of him a look of utter confusion, and he held up both of his hands in surrender. It didn't explain the hands that remained on his thigh. He shot up and turned around.

Yuuta's eyes began to water in a mixture of hurt and disappointment. He sniffled and grabbed onto Yuuta's waist, burying his face against his chest.

"Don't get angry," said the double (triple?), lower lip jutting out into a pout that looked dangerously close to waterworks, "I thought you wanted me to."

"He wants me, you idiot," said the other one, sneering as he started to nip at Shun's ear. "I'm the one he kissed, not you."

"He was disoriented!" The first protested, tightening his grip on Shun jealously. "Just because you look like _me_ \--"

"Hell no, _you_ look like _me_ ; he likes _me_ better."

"That's not true," said not-Yuuta, "it's not, isn't it, Shun?"

"Shun? What are you--," said Yuuta, barging in on the door looking like he was ready to commit mass murder, only to stop at the doorway, staring in shock.

 _I'm not awake enough for this_ , thought Shun, and promptly fell back to sleep.


End file.
